Imperial Twilight Temptress: Paradise Found
by TheArchivist10
Summary: "I don't think it's ridiculous at all. You are a brave, strong, loyal and beautiful person, Asuna. Is it truly that implausible that you would, deliberately or not, steal the hearts of some of your friends and classmates?"


Prologue to paradise or chaos.

**Credit goes to Sereg5 for beta reading. New story this time starring Asuna. Hope you enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- - x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-click.

Yawning tiredly Asuna sat up on her bed stretching her arms as she did.

"Morning Asuna, " greeted Konoka chipperly, from the the dorm's kitchen as she cooked breakfast. "Had a nice sleep?"

"Definitely, " replied Asuna jumping out of her bed. Usually she wasn't a morning person, she liked her sleep and hated it when anyone or thing interrupted it.

But that wasn't the case today. She felt good, very good, like she could take on the entire world even without her Pactio or Kanka. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it, in fact since it was only Monday she felt like it was going to be a great week.

"You seem to be in a good mood, that's good, " observed Konoka as she finished the traditional english breakfast. Once Negi had moved in she had tended to make them more often since Nekane apparently tended to make them regularly. Even though Negi wasn't with them right now, she felt like making it today.

"Here's your breakfast, " offered Konoka, handing out a plate with its delicious contents on it.

Walking over to her brunette friend, she took the plate, her fingers brushing over the smooth skin of Konoka's hand briefly as she did so.

"Thanks Konoka. You're the best, " said Asuna as she offered Konoka a bright smile. Turning around she went to sit down at the table to eat her breakfast.

As she started to dig in to her meal, Asuna didn't notice her friend's odd silence.

Staring at the hand that Asuna's fingers had briefly brushed over, Konoka tried to understand the feeling she had exprienced at that particular moment. It was a slight jolt of electricity, it wasn't painful it was just a bit surprising, but it felt nice rather...warm actually and that warmth had increased when Asuna had thanked her.

Shrugging, Konoka decided to join her friend in eating. Picking up her plate and walking to the table where Asuna was at.

'Ooh, delicious, ' thought Asuna as she ate her food. She didn't know what'd she do without Konoka, she was pretty sure that if she had been left alone without her roommate for more than two weeks she'd die.

Suddenly feeling something brush against her. Asuna looked up from her plate to see Konoka sitting right next to her, close enough that their hips were touching.

"Umm, Konoka?" asked Asuna, her friend was sitting rather more closely than usual.

"Yes, Asuna, " replied Konoka, smiling warmly at her red headed friend.

"Aren't you a bit close?" asked Asuna, raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging her shoulders Konoka tilted her head and put a finger on her chin, "Not really, " she said giving another smile, "I like being close to those I care about. I like being close to Setchan, so why not you too?"

"Oh. I see, " said Asuna, accepting the answer and turning back to eat her breakfast.

The two finished their breakfast quietly, aside from a couple of questions regarding what the other was planing today. All in all it was a pleasant breakfast and Asuna ended up growing comfortable of how close her friend was sitting.

One they had finished eating breakfast, Asuna went to get washed and dressed so that she wouldn't be late for class. It still felt weird not having Negi as their homeroom teacher.

Sure Yomako-sensei was cool and all, she could keep the class in line and sometimes came off more as a cool big sis sometimes, but it was still weird that they didn't have Negi there teaching them.

But it was inevitable. Project Blue Mars needed his constant supervision and guidance so it was only natural. She just hoped that Chachamaru made sure that the idiot looked after himself.

Sighing to herself, Asuna put on her uniform jacket on just as someone knocked on the door, though it was obvious who it was. She came by every morning to escort her precious Ojou-sama.

She heard Konoka practically skip to the door and open the door with a cheery "Good morning Setchan."

"Good morning Kono-chan, " replied Setsuna, giving a slight bow. "And good morning Asuna-san."

"Morning Setsuna-san, " greeted Asuna, as she picked up her school bag. "You ready to go, to school?" she asked Konoka, to which Konoka nodded holding her own school bag.

"Okay then!" cheered the red head. "Let's go!"

Konoka gave a daintly giggle, "Hell's frozen over, " she said. "Asuna is happy to go to school."

In all honesty Asuna wasn't exactly happy to go yo school, but she felt just so damn good that she couldn't complain. After all spending time with her friends and classmates always turned out to be fun, whether they were stuck in boring class or not.

Giving a sarcastic "Ha, ha, " Asuna stepped out of her dorm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- - x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There wasn't much need to run to class this morning. Nothing had slowed them down in their usual morning ritual of waking up, eating breakfast and getting dressed.

So the three friends walked leisurely towards the school, with Konoka humming happily in between Asuna and Setsuna.

Meanwhile Asuna and Setsuna were talking animately over Konoka about setting up their next sparring session.

"So you think you'll have time this Wednesday, Setsuna-san?" asked Asuna, with their homework plus patrols going on, being able to train would be good.

Setsuna nodded in approval, "I do believe so Asuna-san. I'll most likely have some free then, " she then contemplated for a second before asking. "Maybe we should invite one of the others to spar with us, if they have the time that is, " she suggested.

"Good idea! Who should we ask?" replied the red head.

"Maybe Kaede-san, Ku Fei-san and Kotaro-kun, " suggested the swordswoman. "They have a wide variety of abilities, it would do us good."

"What about Tatsumiya-san?" asked Asuna.

"Unless you're willing to pay for her, I doubt she'll come along, " Setsuna observed, "Maybe we should ask Yuna-san if you want to practice against guns. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"Yeah good idea, " agree Asuna. She'd heard that Yuna had been paying Mana to mentor her and from what she could tell it cost a lot. Some free practice would be very appreciated.

"Aww, no fair. Setchan and Asuna, only want to hang out with the athletic type" moaned Konoka, giving a cute pout. "Maybe I should start going to the gym."

Setsuna's reaction was almost inmediate, "T...Th...That's absurd Ojou-sama!" stuttered out the sworswoman. "You're the person I wish to be with the most!" she declared, only to realize what she said a couple of seconds later, to which she started to blush intensely and stutter.

Asuna just shook her head and chuckled. It was obvious that Konoka was only teasing them, but poor Setsuna was so easy to tease, but in all honesty Asuna found how the swordswoman acted when she got flustered amusing as well.

In response to Setsuna's embarrassed response, Konoka gave a daintily giggle. "Silly Setchan. I was just kidding." Though she'd probably go along with them, they'd need a medic after all.

Once Setsuna had regained her composure, the trio became silent again. Just enjoying the calm for once.

That is until Konoka started humming a happy tune and out of nowhere linked her arms with Asuna's and Setsuna's arms. Now the trio were walking arm in arm with Konoka happily humming in the middle with the brightest smile Asuna had ever seen.

While trying to imprint in her memory Setsuna's completely red face. Asuna raised an eyebrow at Konoka's attitude, sure her roommate and friend had always been very happy and chipper, but since this morning she'd been acting a little odd.

The moment Setsuna had arrived to escort them to class, Asuna could tell that Konoka became even more chipper than usual.

And right now, with her arms linked between her too closest friends. Asuna could swear that no one had ever had such a happy smile as the one that graced Konoka's pretty face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- - x xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the member of the class once known as 3A entered that class, greetings flew from one side to another. Some asking how others were doing, others asking if anyone had plans that evening the usual stuff.

But during this ordeal Asuna felt odd. She felt like she was being starred at, she could feel their eyes boring into the back of her head.

Yet whenever she turned to look, she'd see nothing apart from some of her classmates talking animately. Then she felt it again, only from the other side.

Turning jet head back to where it was at first, yet again Asuna couldn't see anyone starring at her particularly. Though she did get some friendly smiles and a cheery "Good morning" from Makie.

Either she was imagining things or whoever were staring at her, she was sure that it had to be more than one person, was very subtle at the art of stalking.

Quickly scanning that class for a certain ninja, she saw that Kaede wasn't there yet.

"Something wrong Asuna?" asked Konoka, who had already taken her seat.

Asuna considered telling Konoka about her situation, but she quickly dismissed it, "It's nothing, " she said, shrugging and taking her seat.

Hearing her ever so cheery greetings go "Morning Kaede-nee" Asuna could now take note that all her class were here. Except Chachamaru, due to her position as Negi's secretary she was gone a lot of the time.

The chatter of the class died down when Yomako-sensei came in. Bowing along with the rest of the class Asuna decided to dismiss her worries.

Adjusting her glasses Yomako-sensei asked the class to settle down as she took her seat at her desk.

As class started Asuna tried her best to listen despite her boredom. But it didn't help that she felt like she was being stared at again.

The weirdest thing though, was that she felt no malice from it none at all. As a matter of fact it felt more like how she felt while fighting against Setsuna in the tournament in that damn frilly costume.

A shiver went up Asuna's spine, though for what reason even she couldn't tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To those who are fans of the Sage Returns I have bad news. I'm not going to be able to update it in a long time.**


End file.
